Squeeze
by magicbulletgirl
Summary: Just a piece of ShinXRan fluff. Cause we all need it some times...
1. Squeeze

Squeeze

**lll**

The sigh could be heard from outside the phone booth. Today had been one of those days...

One of those days you wished you could forget but that was not to be the case.

Frankly because there were three children outside said phone booth begging Conan to come back out.

Or at least there had been.

Conan thought to himself, guiltily, _I really shouldn't have yelled at them._

_I can't go yelling at everyone that's my friend, otherwise I might not have very many left..._

So he had decided to himself he'd cool down before he called Ran, however spring days were against him and though it did not seem that the current time based on the placement of the sun was late, for Conan-kun to be out and wandering the streets it was very late...

_I guess I'll have to make this one quick..._

Conan didn't try to stop the sigh coming out that time...

**lll**

Mouri Ran had been in the kitchen trying to get some kind of dinner together.

It must have been the most well recorded statement of the obvious when someone came in and looked in the fridge, while someone else was in said kitchen, and said, "Looks like there's nothing in the fridge."

Her father was without his beer for that one.

With a sigh she turned back to the meager dinner cooking in front of her... things did not seem to bode well.

Picking up the cordless phone, she was startled to find it suddenly ringing in her hand.

Moving her thumb across the answer button and pushing back some hair by her ear, she said, "Moshi, moshi?" into the phone.

"Ran?"

"Shinichi?"

One both ends of the phone, both parties broke into smiles.

**lllll**

_I am..._

_Terrified of all things,_

_Frightened of the dark,_

_I am..._

_You are..._

_Taller than a mountain,_

_Deeper than the sea,_

_You are..._

_Hold me!_

_Hold me!_

_Take me with you cause I'm lonely..._

**lllll**

Five minutes into the conversation, it all came back to the way it always did...

"Ne? Shinichi?"

"Yes Ran?"

"When are you coming home?"

There was a brief sigh on the other end and Shinichi smiled as he said to her, "Could I be like the heroes of Greek myths and come back to you when I wanted to, I would have long ago..."

"You read something besides Sherlock?"

Shinichi frowned, "Yeah, but that's not the point..."

"The point is that you want to but you can't... I know cases, cases, cases-"

"It's not just cases Ran! It's a lot of stuff! It's..."

"You don't have to explain Shinichi... I'm... I'm waiting... Just like you asked me to."

"Ran..."

"So you do what you have to Shinichi and... and I'll be here when you get back."

Feeling somewhat lighter, emboldened by Ran's faith in him, "Oh I'll come back Ran... and when I do I'm going to squeeze you like no body's business!"

"Squeeze?"

"Yes! Squeeze! Hold! Hug! Two bodies facing each other and holding each other in a loving embrace!"

"Love..."

Realizing his mistake, he tried to cover it, "Yeah so anyway I... uh... I gotta get going now Ran so I'm gonna have to go. Jan ne!"

"Jaa... wait Shinichi!"

"Eh?" He'd been a little slower to put back the phone that day.

"Can squeezes ummm... be passed along?"

"Passed?"

"Like in a game of telephone?"

"Yeah sure..." Shinichi was clueless as to why Ran would be asking him this, "Anyway I gotta go! Jaa!"

He hung up.

Ran looked at the receiver in her hand.

"Squeeze eh?"

**lllll**

_I was closer to you back then _

_I was happier _

_I was..._

_You are..._

_Fading further from me_

_Why don't you come home_

_To me?_

_Hold me!_

_Hold me!_

_Take me with you cause I'm lonely..._

**lllll**

"Tadaima!"

"Conan-kun! You're home late! Hurry up or your take out portion will – OTOUSAN!"

Conan came into the kitchen and laughed at the scene before him. Ran was hitting her father with a set of unused chopsticks. It was comical that she could make them a deadly weapon, that is if you weren't the one being hit.

After dinner homework and baths were done, Conan was walking to his room, innocently, not a care in the world, except being shrunk of course, when he suddenly felt as if he were being squeezed to death.

The usual instinct of warning had not kicked in.

Turning his head _ever so slightly_, he saw the culprit.

"Ra- Ran-neechan! Stop! Please! I can't breath!"

That and he was going to spontaneously combust from... well the stuff that usually makes teenage boys spontaneously combust.

Eventually she let him go and apologized.

"I know you talk to Shinichi, ne Conan-kun?"

He nodded slowly, face still red and not from the lack of air moments ago.

"We'll can you tell him next time he comes back if he tries to leave again I'm going to squeeze him like that. You can explain it to him what it was like right Conan-kun?"

Again he nodded, it was all he could do from demanding to be held like that again.

"Good night Conan-kun."

"Night..." he replied quietly as he watched Ran close the door to her room.

Slowly a stupid kind of smile came to his face...

_I guess I'll have to squeeze her twice as much when I get back..._

**lll**

End!

* * *

An: It was just a quick thing I felt like writing when I got up this morning. Feels pretty good to finish it in a day (hides from the angry glares of people who want other things finished)... Please Review and thanks for reading! 


	2. Plunnie on squeeze

Plunnie on Squeeze:

**lllll**

"Crap! Ran is coming!"

The just shrunken Kudo Shinichi ran behind his father's desk just as Ran came in.

"Oh Professor Agasa..."

"Ah, Ran-kun! I haven't seen you in a while!"

Behind the desk Shinichi stood frozen in fear.

Something was telling him to stay away from Ran as far as possible...

"Eh, who's that over there?" she approached him, one step closer each time.

Shinichi couldn't hold back the squeak. _I need a disguise!_

Scrambling to put on the glasses from his father's drawer, he didn't know how fruitless it would be.

Because after she turned him around and said "C'mon over here!" she just had to gush over how cute he was and hug him tightly

Causing him to transform...

Back into Shinichi.

"KYAAAA!" screamed Ran while Agasa took off his lab coat, passed it to Shinichi and said, "Looks like you turn back into yourself when you're hugged by someone of the opposite sex..."

Later, after Shinichi was fully clothed and he explained what had happened, Ran hugged him, glad he was safe.

Only to find that he poofed back into Conan.

"Umm this could come in handy..." she grinned at Conan almost sadistically.

**lllll**

A few weeks later-

"But I can hug him anytime because we've both taken the poison!"

Conan raised an eyebrow at Ai, "I have the distinct feeling you're not supposed to act like this..."

**lllll**

-End!-

**lllll**

AN: What happens when you come up with something cute and then watch Fruba – it gets even cuter.


End file.
